Roxas' Nightmare
by MissSexyRain
Summary: Roxas gets an unexpected guest. Rated T for some gore.


**Disclaimer: Well if I owned it I would be a billionaire and well I'm just lower upper class so….**

**It's YAOI BITCH! MUHAAAAAAAAA! And that wasn't a warning, it's a fact!**

**+KingdomHeartsLover+: Excuse me because, this happened in a really weird dream I had after eating nothing that day and then at night I had like this big meal of gumbo soup!^_^ so this what you get! A chapter of a dream fragment and also I had a bad day..... lol The last names I made up. Playlist at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

**Roxas' Nightmare**

Roxas laid asleep in his bed. The moon shining gently upon him. He was home, alone and the cabin was quiet and serene. Outside red eyes looked into the window where Roxas was sleeping under. The blond turned over, the sheets following his movement. He had a bad day that day. Everything from his homework, to arguing with teachers and friends backstabbing him. He felt drain. Roxas tossed again.

"No....." He was dreaming of friends he once had. They were all trying to kill him. The brokenhearted teen slowly opened his eyes again. He couldn't go to sleep. Not after that, not after Hayner, Olette, and Pence did what they did. Roxas sighed and closed his eyes once more. What else could go wrong?

_What else can go right? _A voice whispered into his ear. Roxas jolted, eyes wide awake.

"What was that?" Roxas sat up. Was he hallucinating?

"No. You are not." A sultry voice called beside him. The blond turned his head to see a dark figure in the corner.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked afraid. What was going on? Next thing he knew he was faced with blood red eyes.

"Someone who's been looking for you for a very long time." A adolescent voice much like his own whispered against his lips. Roxas' eyes focused on the figure in the dark. Because of the moonlight spikes of brown hair shown like glitter and a baby face was just inches away from him. The piercing red color of the unknown person's eyes made Roxas' azure darken a little bit in wanting.

_Wait, what?_

"Who are you?" Roxas asked again. The whisper brushed against Sora's lips.

_Yes, he's the one._

"As I said, someone who has been looking for you a very long time." Sora moved his luscious lips against Roxas'. Outlining the forms with his tongue Sora forced his tongue tangling with his other half. The blond's blue gaze became alight again and he snapped out of his daze. Trying to push Sora back Roxas starting beating on the other's chest. Sora broke the kiss satisfied.

"What, I'm not good enough?" Sora smirked. Roxas kept his hands on Sora's chest. He was flushed red and panting.

"You-you can't just kiss me!" Roxas shouted. He was alone and the empty house carried the sound throughout. He lived alone and if this stranger wanted to, he could probably kill Roxas and no one will ever know what happened to him. He took a calming breath.

Sora slowly smiled showing off his nice shiny fangs. "I think I can. I also think you like it." He got up close again. "Will you stop me?"He trailed his cold lips across Roxas' lower jaw. Roxas closed his eyes. What was happening to him?

"I..." He couldn't finish the thought as the lips trailed down to his throat. "I don't want to." He said breathless.

"I've been looking for you forever." Sora breath hotly. Roxas gasped as Sora found a sensitive spot.

"What's your name?" Roxas he moaned.

"_Sora_." The brunet's tongue traveled from Roxas' left ear to wear Sora was seeing the greatest rush of blood in his body. Roxas' body and blood was calling more loudly than he ever heard and he wanted to make sure no one had Roxas but him. "I want you." Sora bit down. Roxas cried out in pain as blood left his body and memories rushed in. Roxas screwed his eyes shut. Flashes and fragments of a couple whispering sweet nothings into each other's, holding hands, and being murdered burned the brightest behind his eyelids.

When all grew quiet, even the crickets were silent, a lust filled voice said. "Darling."

~*~

The next day in town the newspaper said this:

_**Missing Persons:**_

_Roxas Argent_

The article went to tell on how police found blood on the bed shits and a lot of personal items were missing leaving them to believe it was a robbery gone bad. Then on the next page under urgent notices a article was announcing murder.

_**The Trinity Murder**_

_Teenagers Hayner Arken, Olette Rose, and Pence Foster were found brutally murdered by Twilight River today September 21 1901. Unknown to the Parents the trio had somehow snuck out going to a party hosted by one of their friends. A while into the party it was found they were missing. A best friend of Olette brought her date to look for her and upon finding her she found her with her head twisted so far back that it was literally like a swirl. Olette's eyes were gouged out and her back broken. Her date found the others near by with decapitated heads and missing limbs. Olette's friend and her date are trying to cope with the image they say. The trios classmates are in shock as well that four classmates have met a untimely death. It is a horrifying tragedy that the police are investigating to their best ability._

Little did they know the people who did it were dead and long gone.

~*~

**Playlist:**

**Breath No More by Evanescence**

**Right Here In My Arms by H.I.M**

**The Kiss of Dawn by H.I.M**

**Wrong Number by DBSK or TVXQ or Tohoshinki(It depends on Region)**

**~*~**


End file.
